traicion, agonia, odio y amor
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Después de una cruel traición por parte de Naruto, Hinata se convertirá en un ejemplo de mujer fuerte pero el tiempo los reúne solo para demostrarles que aún entre ellos hay cabos sueltos que deben arreglarse. Podrá Hinata confiar de nuevo en el amor? Los invito a leer.
1. Prologo

Hola mis amados lectores dirán que ya teniendo 2 fic aparte de este en proceso como me atrevo a cometer el sacrilegio de hacer otro, pues me vino la inspiración y cuando llega hay que escucharla jaja entonces siguiendo mis instintos hare de una vez este fic, espero no sea un tema trillado o ya muy gastado n.n pero la verdad me llamo la atención la idea así que henos aquí.

Bien, bien suficiente de habladurías como siempre los invito a leer mis demás fic y a comentar siempre y cuando sean respetuosos como ya sabrán si tienen dudas yo procurare responderles!

****** Prologo******

Ya iba tarde jajaja rayos que emocionada estaba, incluso me había arreglado como las muchachas de mi edad: con aretes, perfume, maquillaje y ropas coquetas, de verdad era divertidísimo verme haciendo eso jaja yo que siempre me quejaba de las mujeres que exageraban en eso de arreglarse tachándolas de frívolas y ahora ahí estaba yo arreglándome para ir a verlo.

Guau jamás me había sentido así; digo estuve `enamorada` de mi amigo castaño al que yo creía tan guapo y único que me había enganchado durante 7 años. Juraba que era el amor de mi vida, que me casaría con él, que a le entregaría mi cuerpo, y tendríamos hijitos muy lindos; ideas de niña inexperta romántica, aquello solo fue un amor platónico, una ilusión infantil que a pesar que otros me habían gustado nadie me había logrado arrancar… hasta ahora.

A este hombre lo conocí por medio de una amiga que nos presentó, una tarde que yo salía de la estética de hacerme mi primer tratamiento de belleza. Nos llevamos de maravilla desde el principio como amigos era genial, aunque me sacaba de mis casillas y se ganaba de momentos mis malos tratos, pero nunca duraba por su personalidad risueña que me hacía sentirme culpable por ser muy tosca con él.

Con el tiempo convivíamos cada vez más sin darnos cuenta parecíamos más una pareja que un par de amigos, hablamos diario por horas.

Hasta que un día mientras comíamos mientras yo le hacía bromas, él se acercó a mi yo creí que quería alcanzar algo así que me moví… solo para sentir a centímetros de mis labios la calidez de los suyos sobre mi mejilla.

Ante esta clase de gestos mi reacción siempre fue la misma me puse rojísima, sentía mi piel arder, además que mi respiración se aceleraba.

Después de una reacción de este tipo, él solía reírse sonoramente mientras intentaba morderme las mejillas y orejas diciéndome que me veía adorable de esta forma.

Me encantaba verlo a sus hermosos ojos azules, era como perderse en un mar profundo y cristalino, era completamente hechizante además de adictivo, también verle los labios regordetes coquetos también era divertido, sobre todo porque cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaba observando se mordía los labios provocándome jaja mendigo XD. Ahora que lo pienso aunque siempre estaba negándolo: era un hombre atractivo con su cabello rubio, esos ojos grandes azules, un físico bien marcado –se notaba que hacia ejercicio-, sus labios y esa piel que da aspecto de estar bronceada! Uuy dios! Jajajaja

Solo pensar en él me ponía la carne de gallina, además que se me aceleraba drásticamente mi pulso cardiaco al grado que sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar, sentía que sudaba frio, mi piel ardía, tenía cosquilleos en la piel, además que me ponía ultra sensible, mi respiración se agitaba, me mareaba… es como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso durante un paseo en un parque, se acercó a mi decidido tomándome con delicadeza del rostro terminándome de acercar lo que faltaba del camino. Su respiración tan cerca, así como su aliento me embriagaban, sentía que estaba más roja que nunca pero al momento que sus labios aplastaron los míos con urgencia demandantes se me olvido todo, yo correspondí al principio tímidamente, pero después que me mordió el labio inferior me decidí a aventurarme –aquello era mi primer beso- hasta que en un momento era yo quien lo tenía tomado del rostro acercándolo más a mí, aprisionándolo. De repente su lengua estaba en mi boca aquello era tan diferente y exquisito, instintivamente lo acerque más a mi aprisionándolo aún más, para solo sentir que me tomaba cariñosamente mis manos entre las suyas deshaciendo el agarre.

-tranquila fresita *solía decirme así cuando estaba roja*, tranquila no te apasiones de más que pronto no me vas a dejar respirar- me dijo divertido alejando su rostro un poco del mío sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-ya vez como eres primero logras emocionarme y ahora me cortas la inspiración- le conteste en forma de puchero.

Solo se rio ante mi comentario para decirme seductoramente-si logras provocar que el que sienta inspiración sea yo, lo terminaras pagando muy caro- me coqueteo mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

-bien, correré el riesgo- le dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y acercaba mi rostro al suyo dejando mis labios muy cerca de su boca.

Después de eso solo sonrió para besarme de nuevo, yo también lo mordí a lo que solo se rio y me mordió mas fuerte aun ambos labios! –ese día termine con la boca morada- Estuvimos así un largo rato besándonos, separándonos para respirar, continuar, hasta que empezaron a llegar más personas y ya no tuvimos privacidad.

A la semana de esto de llamadas melosas, mensajitos cursis, y besuqueos; nos dijimos por primera vez un `te amo` mutuo.

Al mes de esto en una habitación cálida en una tarde de un sábado, perdí mi virginidad volviéndome aún más mujer, SU mujer. Después de una acalorada sesión de besos, termino aventándome a la cama intentando asustarme, sorprendido cuando yo no lo deje levantarse y lo incite de continuar.

A eso habían pasado 5 meses más o menos. Fui corriendo a verlo súper contenta porque habíamos tenido una semana difícil llena de discusiones por mis celos irracionales por una compañera de su trabajo de ojos jades con cabello rosa, pero aun así ahí iba yo contenta de que quisiera verme, sobretodo tenía planes de pedirle perdón.

Cuando llegue a una cafetería pequeña pero acogedora, ahí estaba en una de las mesas el hombre de mis sueños, mi amado Naruto. Corrí a saludarlo, él me invito a tomar asiento frente a él.

Frente a nosotros ya estaba el café –delirio de ambos pero sobre todo suyo- el mío era un café moka con algo de malvavisco derretido y chocolate; sonreí para mis adentros que bien me conocía.

Lo mire fijamente para solo percatarme que seguro no había tenido un buen día, tenía un rostro muy triste, afectado, además de un sentimiento que no entendía… probablemente ¿_**culpa**_? Eso era imposible, debí confundir.

-amor has estado muy callado y tienes muy mala expresión dime que tienes?- le pregunte expectante suplicando una respuesta.

Se rasco la cabeza me miro, suspiro y comenzó a decirme – tu sabes que este tiempo junto a ti ha sido muy bueno, eres una gran mujer, incluso toleras lo celoso y loco que soy, me has aceptado. Yo te tengo mucho aprecio, por ese aprecio me duele lo que te tengo que decir …

Lo mire expectante, al ver mi reacción solo me tomo las manos –sabes que de veras yo te amé, pero bueno…. Últimamente tú has estado celosa, y hemos tenido problemas…

-lo sé y lo siento, te amo debí haber confiado más en ti, perdóname no volverá a suceder- le dije interrumpiéndolo mi voz sonó triste además de suplicante comprendía a donde quería llegar pero no podía permitirlo, digo todas las parejas tienen problemas pero se pueden solucionar.

-No, no es por ti, de hecho… -tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar- tus dudas y celos son fundadas, tu tenías razón…

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, eso que rayos quería decir mi cerebro no estaba procesando, me faltaba el aire de verdad necesitaba que lo dijera todo tal cual porque en el estado en el que me encontraba no sabía si eran conjeturas mías o no era como yo lo pensaba, la duda me mataría días sino lo escuchaba de su boca tal claro como el agua –DILO DE UNA VEZ! DEJA DE DARLE TANTAS VUELTAS Y VE AL MALDITO PUNTO DE UNA VEZ! DILO CLARO Y SIN MIEDO YA!- le exigí muy alterada.

Solo se preocupó y me volvió a tomar de las manos en un gesto que parecía suplicante junto con esa mirada –solo te estoy diciendo que ya no podemos estar juntos, porque… me enamore de alguien más, y he estado saliendo con ella desde hace algún tiempo….

Aquello fue una puñalada lenta y dolorosa mis ojos se abrieron ante esto para solo ver que me ponía pálida mientras me ponía lentamente de pie, y me zafaba de su agarre, de repente recordé los últimos meses. Para solo darme cuenta de una cosa mientras un nombre y un rostro me aparecían en la mente como diciéndome esta es la culpable. –Sakura- fue todo lo que dije.

Comprendiendo a que me refería al nombrarla solo agacho la cabeza mientras musitaba un SI.

Me aleje de la mesa dispuesta a irme, cuando vio esto alcance a escuchar cómo me gritaba un –esto no tiene por qué terminar así, podemos ser amigos…

-jamás seria amiga de alguien que se ha burlado de esa manera de mí, yo quiero tenerte lejos, NECESITO tenerte lejos, por una vez en mi vida seré egoísta y pensare en lo que YO quiero, dejando de lado lo que tú quieres- lo interrumpí porque no quería escuchar esa estupidez, estaba a punto de llorar mi voz se había quebrado.

-yo no te quiero fuera de mi vida… lo dijo mientras se agachaba con tristeza.

Esa simple frase me rompió, digo me había botado por otra, con la que me había engañado, en esos meses se había estado revolcando conmigo mientras también lo hacía con otra! Que tan cerdo asqueroso podía ser! Y ahora el muy egocéntrico me quería ahí para cuidarlo y verlo ser feliz con otra! Pues NO. YO NO seria su burla!

-QUE CERDO EGOCENTRISTA ERES! Eso lo haces por TU propia felicidad, pero que hay de la mía? No vale nada lo que YO quiera? De ahora en adelante ya no hay nada que nos una, ni siquiera una amistad, por favor te ruego nunca en tu vida vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra… hasta nunca. Naruto-san.

Tras agacharse ante mis palabras con una mirada que no se veía pues se había oscurecido la parte de sus ojos y nariz se quedó ahí parado en la cafetería mientras yo me alejaba a toda prisa de ese lugar hecha un mar de lágrimas con el corazón destrozado, con deseos de morir, preguntándome que había hecho para merecer aquello.

Alejándome cada vez más rápido del sitio y… de… él… para no volver… JAMAS.


	2. 1 la junta

Hola mis amados lectores como esta historia es la que más comentarios positivos tubo creo es la que se merece que continúe, les explico a las de las dudas es un Naruhina o Sasuhina, ya saben una competencia por el amor de la dulce damisela jajaja así que ni yo misma he elegido con quien se la quedara, pero habrá momentos lindos con ambos.

Respondiendo a tu duda **yueerika08: **No tengo fechas para subir mis fics pero tranquila que lo más que me he tardado son unos meses, no soy de las que abandonan sus historias años, te agradezco que me sigas pero no te revelare quien ganara eso ya lo veremos más adelante :3

**Lilipili**: Naruto no es malvado solo es un hombre confundido que comete errores, no lo odien jajaja aunque si es IDIOTA por dejarla ir. –y más por Sakura-

La aclaración: **los personajes NO me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.**

****ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE FIC HABRA ALGO DE ANTISAKURA****

Saben no suelo poner antisakura porque en sí, no la odio pero en esta ocasión necesito que ella sea la maligna muajajaja.

Como es un Naruhina o Sasuhina hare que los 3 protagonistas relaten la historia cada quien desde su punto de vista, obvio no relataran los mismos hechos, a menos que sea importante, espero les guste.

Por último los invito a leer mis demás fic, así como también a dejar comentarios, por favor sean respetuosos. Si tienen dudas procurare aclarárselas!

Capítulo 1. La junta

La luz de la mañana se colaba a través de la cortina dándome directo en los ojos, eso logro incomodarme lo suficiente como para sacarme de mi ensoñación, deje de roncar para con pereza abrir un ojo para cerciorarme que la luz, era la indicadora que era de mañana, pero cuando abrí más mis ojos me percate que era mucha luz.

Mierda, tenía que voltear a ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas, solo para confirmar con horror que ya eran las 8:20 de la mañana.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- musite molesto, mientras me salía de la cama a una velocidad impresionante.

En tiempo record que bañe, me cambie, me puse una tostada de pan en la boca y me llevaba mi termo con café mientras corría a la puerta con mis llaves y el termo en una mano, mi saco me lo iba poniendo mientras que en la otra mano tenía mi maletín.

Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki tengo 26 años de edad, soy ingeniero en sistemas computacionales, actualmente trabajo en la empresa Shinobi S. A, me gradué de la universidad con un promedio regular, pero mi empleo lo asegure desde el momento en que mi tío Kakashi prometió contratarme si me graduaba de la universidad.

Así fue como logre terminar con un empleo decente en lugar de ser un inútil desempleado, aun así como es fácil de imaginarse nunca fui bueno para levantarme temprano y una vez más se me ha hecho tarde.

Ahora si iban a despedirme, ni siquiera me podría salvar mi tío Kakashi, aun así me apresure para llegar a toda velocidad, hoy tenía un trabajo importante, se esperaba que llegara una empresaria muy importante a trabajar con la publicidad así como hacer un estudio de no sé qué cosas más, la verdad es que no había entendido bien cuál iba a ser su función, pero si recuerdo que se me quedo encomendado trabajar de cerca con ella en este proyecto, apoyándola en lo que necesitara.

Hice un puchero era obvio que me iba a tener como su esclavo personal o algo así. Lo cierto es que ella junto con otros 2 socios eran dueños de esa empresa, y tenían dinero por montones; decían que era una mujer excéntrica pero genial, supongo ha de ser una viejecita amable.

Yo debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y concentrarme en pisar el acelerador aún más pero esta vieja carcacha no quería cooperar, así que como acto de rebelión se detuvo a medio camino dejándome varado, -AAA ESTUPIDA PORQUERIA ARRANCA DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ!- le grite exasperado a mi maldito auto.

Era lógico que no tuviera dinero para comprarme un mejor auto o mínimo mandar a arreglar esta porquería, digo después de mi divorcio la `_súcubo chupa dinero_`, mejor conocida como mi horrenda y maldita ex esposa: Sakura Haruno, me dejo en la total ruina, obligándome a vivir en un departamento horroroso, y comprarme el único carro que pude costearme…

Me jale mi propio cabello exasperado –Soy el hombre más desafortunado de la maldita existencia- dije mientras me dejaba caer frustrado contra el volante.

Cuando veía mis esperanzas perdidas, un milagro ocurrió un auto de ser estaciono a mi lado. Me llamo la atención a leguas pues era un carro lujoso, de verdad un auto de exposición, un muy bello auto deportivo, pero era muy diferente a muchos que había visto pues este era de un color rosa algo llamativo con decoraciones violetas que formaban un hada en uno de los costados.

Un caballero de cabello largo, castaño, con ojos aperlados, aspecto frio y varonil; bajo del auto con expresión desinteresada a solo decirme con una voz muy prepotente.

-necesita ayuda?- de verdad su cara no denotaba ninguna expresión.

-aaa este, amm bueno sería de genial ayuda si de milagro usted supiera reparar motores…- dije algo tímido con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, lógicamente avergonzado, pero aun así estaba intentando bromear.

Sonrió de lado de una forma burlona para responder-la verdad yo no sé nada de esas cosas, para serle sincero la que sabe de eso es mi prima, pero ella ya lleva prisa pues va a una junta de trabajo…-eso lo dijo tratando de no sonar grosero, pero de verdad no quería estar ahí, era obvio.

Bueno si no quería ayudarme no lo iba yo a obligar, no necesitaba su lastima..-olvídelo, ya veré que puedo hacer yo- le espete algo ofendido.

-afff- el hombre parecía que meditaba un momento antes de proseguir – le diré que haremos, llamare a una grúa para que remolque su auto hasta un mecánico, y le pediré un taxi para que ya pueda irse tranquilo…- eso lo dijo con el mismo tono de antes pero menos forzado, eso era una buena idea así llegaría a mi trabajo de una vez que era lo importante.

-SI ES UNA GRAN IDEA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, USTED ES GENIAL DE VERAS! Le dije agradeciéndole efusivamente con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de esto el hombre hizo unas llamadas, la grúa llego un momento después me dio la dirección donde iban a dejar mi auto, el hombre junto con el auto rosa desaparecieron, posterior a eso llego un taxi que seguramente el hombre había llamado para mí, me subí le dije al chofer a donde quería que me llevara y partimos a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegue, le pague y baje corriendo para salir volando al elevador chocando con algunas personas, tirando cosas en el trayecto; cuando al fin llegue a la sala de juntas suspire aliviado entre jadeando fuerte debido al esfuerzo.

-per….don….laaa…..tardanza- dije entre cortadamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire en el proceso.

Los presentes me vieron con cara de enojo, menos mi tío que me miro divertido invitándome a tomar asiento. Una vez que lo hice mire a mi alrededor para llevarme una sorpresa al ver al hombre que se había bajado del auto a ayudarme, parado con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho con expresión molesta, al lado de él había una rubia bonita de cabello largo amarado en una coleta, de ojos entre azules o verdes…

-USTED! QUE HACE AQUÍ?!- le grite asustado señalándolo con mi dedo, todos los demás en la sala miraban curiosos la escena.

-él es uno de los socios de la empresa que trabajara en el proyecto de la publicidad que ya les había contado su nombre es Neji Hyuuga, Naruto, por favor se respetuoso- me dijo entre en forma de explicación y de petición mi tío.

El aludido siguió con esa expresión solo mirándome un poco menos irritado, pero algo dentro de mí se movió… al escuchar su apellido.. _Hyuuga_… porque rayos se me hacía que lo había escuchado antes…

Una de mis compañeras hablo sacándome de mis meditaciones –y usted señorita es la licenciada que estará encargada del proyecto?- dijo esto dirigiéndose a la mujer rubia.

La aludida se sonrió al responder – No, no lo soy, pero estaré por aquí trabajando; verán yo soy Ino Yamanaka, la asistente personal de la licenciada Hyuuga.

_Hyuuga_… eso me seguía incomodando yo había escuchado ese apellido en otro lado, y no creo que solo por las empresas con ese nombre… me daba una sensación extraña en el estómago, algo había con ese apellido que me ponía nervioso.

-bueno hablando se la licenciada donde se encuentra?- pregunto otro de mis compañeros.

-ha salido al sanitario, en un momento llega- dijo con tono formal el tal Neji.

-bueno mientras esperamos, podrían contarnos sobre la experiencia laboral de ella o sobre su empresa- comenzó a decir mi tío algo interesado.

-claro, verán la licenciada se tituló en publicidad de la Universidad de Konoha con altas calificaciones, graduándose con honores: esto significa que su tesis fue sobresaliente además que su promedio fue de 9.2, y no reprobó ninguna materia.-comenzó a relatar animadamente la rubia.

Mierda! esa mujer era una cerebrito me sentí con un aire deprimido al pensar que mi promedio fue de 7.8 al graduarme TTWTT soy un fracasado.

-también hizo una maestría en Marketing, en el extranjero ; en Canadá para ser precisos, habla 4 idiomas: japonés, español, inglés y francés- continuo relatando la rubia mientras que con cada logro de esa mujer yo me sentía cada vez más insignificante Y_Y yo a duras penas y puedo hablar japonés! *supuestamente viven en Japón*

-igualmente se tituló con promedio de 9.3, además que fue enviada de intercambio por parte de la escuela durante 6 meses a Francia donde trabajo en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad teniendo excelentes referencias, posteriormente regreso aquí y con su capital junto con el de otros 2 socios fundaron la agencia de publicidad Byuakugan de la cual ella es dueña y fundadora…-la rubia seguía matándome lentamente ante esto, yo era un verdadero inútil al lado de una mujer como esa, deje de prestarle atención a la rubia hasta que un ruido llamo loa atención de todos en la sala.

-vaya Ino de verdad haces que me ruborice cuando relatas de esa manera mi currículo, suena como si me estuvieras adulando…- la voz tierna, delicada que sonaba divertida sonó a mis espaldas, en ese momento mi piel se puso de gallina, mientras sentía como la sangre de mi cuerpo se helaba.

Tuve de nuevo la sensación de Deja vú ante su voz pero no logre identificarla, voltee para verla pero desde la posición en la que me encontraba no podía verla bien, hasta que comenzó a avanzar.

Trague saliva sonoramente obviamente nervioso pero seguía sin saber porque cuando vi una figura femenina avanzar entre los presentes tratando de llegar a una de las sillas principales al frente, sude frio la mujer que ahora solo le veía la espalda tenía el cabello lacio, largo, negro- azulado, un hermoso vestido entallado que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla de un color rosa mexicano con un listón en la cintura, con unos tacones de plataforma negros con rosa, tenía un cuerpo para morirse; una cintura delgada, con un trasero sexy, firme y bien proporcionado además de unas piernas de escándalo! Estaba muy sexy esa mujer, NO DEBERIA PENSAR ASI DE UNA DAMA! AAA ESE ERO-SENNIN ME ESTABA PEGANDO LO PERVERTIDO!

Me rasque la cabeza con fastidio hasta que la volví a ver no sabía de donde o como pero se me hacía familiar aquella hermosa mujer. Exacto era hermosa y joven, eso se podía notar aun sin verle el rostro, y yo de idiota creyendo que trabajaría con una viejita -.- u

Hasta que esa mujer se puso al frente de la junta dispuesta a presentarse, fue que volví a prestar atención en ese momento le vi el rostro, trague duro sentía que no estaba respirando, la boca del estómago se me hizo nudo, se sentía mareado, sude frio, mis ojos estaban atónitos ante o que estaba yo viendo… de verdad… podía ser… ella?

Una mujer de ojos aperlados, con un flequillo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, con piel blanca, labios coquetos pintados con labial rosa pálido, con pechos bien proporcionados —que ese escote de su vestido dejaba ver bien- y facciones que la hacían parecer un ángel… esa mujer que con esa misma sonrisa tierna me había conquistado 4 años atrás, ella era la mujer a la que yo cruelmente le rompí el corazón en una cafetería, la había dejado por Sakura –que fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida- una mujer de magníficos sentimientos que yo como el idiota que soy abandone…. ella es…

-buenas tardes a todos yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, es un honor conocerlos y trabajar con ustedes- dijo haciendo una reverencia

En ese momento mis sospechas se confirmaron me sentí inundado de culpa además de dolor, pero cuando ella sonrió de nuevo… tuve una sensación de calidez que me hacía sentirme embriagado, me inundaba y llenaba; como hacía muchos años no me pasaba… -Hinata- musite en un leve susurro como quien dice una bendición, al decir ese nombre mi boca se llenaba de un sabor dulce mientras lo pronunciaba, decirlo de nuevo me sabia a gloria.


End file.
